


Work For Me

by paynesgrey



Series: The Horror Girl and Her Bright Creature [5]
Category: Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge | The Wallflower - All Media Types
Genre: Canon - Manga, F/M, One-Shot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 21:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Kyohei's worries increase when Auntie expects rent from them all now, but Sunako may have a solution just for him.





	Work For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for "generosity" and "step" prompts for fan_flashworks during their Amnesty challenge, and done for my bingo prompts. Spoilers for the end of the manga series, Volume 36.

The atmosphere in the room was stifling, and everyone was bathed in a cold sweat as Auntie looked down at the four dazzling young men and glared at them.

“My niece is still not yet a lady, despite this story that she’s in love,” Auntie began, and then she harrumphed. She glanced over at Sunako, who was barely paying attention, skittering around the room and continuing with her normal activities of cleaning and preparing the meals. She seemed to be in her own little world, much to her aunt’s disappointment.

Ranmaru, Yukinojo, Takenaga, and Kyohei were sitting in silence, heads bowed as they knew their fates. They failed in making Sunako a lady, and now they were going to finally have to pay rent.

“I admit, she has changed somewhat better thanks to you four, but she is has a long way to become a lady suitable for polite company at my parties.” Auntie sighed. “I guess there is only one thing left to do so you’ll learn your lesson. The four of you will have to pay me half of the month’s rent. They other half you can work on improving Sunako into a lady. I don’t care what you do, but you can no longer live here for free.” They seemed to sulk even more and she proclaimed in a bark, “Now step it up! No slacking. I want to see honest improvement in my niece!” They froze with a start at the sound of her voice, and then deflated when she turned her back on them.

Dark clouds appeared over their heads, and all of them nodded in sync, responding, “Yes, Auntie,” before slowly dispersing into their own rooms to sulk. Kyohei was the only one who stayed behind, and though he looked defeated, his brow was furrowed and he seemed to be stewing in anger. 

He shot Sunako a glare, meeting her eyes, and her mouth dropped as she noticed his expression before he stormed off.

Auntie sighed again. “That boy…”

“What’s wrong with him?” Sunako asked, and her aunt turned to her with a withering look. A small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. 

“He’s going to have a difficult time. I know Kyohei-san has trouble finding jobs because of his good looks,” she said, tapping her finger on her chin thoughtfully. “I wonder what he’s going to do to make up the rent.”

Sunako frowned as her aunt left the room, and she stared dazedly in Kyohei’s direction. He’d left the house but not before slamming the door. She had no idea where he’d run off to, but she felt some sympathy for him.

Since he’d rescued her from drowning and had taken care of her in that abandoned house, she had felt something different toward this bright creature. She’d always felt something different for him in the back of her mind, but often times she’d tried to crush that feeling out of fear. She didn’t want to lose her sanctuary or become this proper lady that her aunt insisted she become. She didn’t believe Kyohei would force her to do any of those things, not really, and she was learning more and more about him that they had similar feelings and interests on things.

He was considerate of her, and when she looked into his eyes, something came over her body - a shiver of pleasure and hope. Was she in love? She’d always spurned the idea, but she couldn’t deny true feelings. 

Seeing Kyohei’s expression today certainly pained her. Her aunt was right. He wouldn’t be able to get a job without inviting untoward attention, as usual, and the idea that he couldn’t get any sort of peace from the outside world horrified her.

Sunako felt some pity for him. She knew in his place, she couldn’t stand it, so why should Kyohei - someone who she felt was precious to her above the others?

Knowing she couldn’t find him, Sunako decided to wait for him to come back. She’d prepare his favorite dishes, as well as some favorites for her other housemates too. Her sympathy extended to them as well, but those three would have an easier time making half the rent than Kyohei. Still, their situations were changing because of her, not so much that they had failed in making her a lady, but that they did not have the means to change her. 

And why should they?

Sunako laid out the vegetables and started chopping. She started the rice cooker, and when the vegetables were washed and steamed, she started to season and prepare the meat. Kyohei’s jumbo shrimp was breaded and cooking in the fryer. She laid out bowls and dishes, setting the table to prepare for dinner. Soon the four young men would follow the food scents to the kitchen and delight in her cuisine. The idea of their happy faces and full bellies warmed her to know that her cooking had made them feel better.

Kyohei was the first to show up, quietly entering her kitchen space and looking over the foods. She almost slapped away his hand when he reached for a shrimp, but this time she allowed it. She met his eyes as he started chewing the food.

“You will need work to pay the rent,” she said immediately, and his eyes widened and she saw his worry.

“Yeah, I guess,” he said, suddenly avoiding his eyes. She could almost hear his thoughts, the anxiety of having to find a job with his good looks and the chaos that always followed him.

“You could work for me,” she offered, though she didn’t know where the suggestion came from, and at the moment, she didn’t know what she could hire him to do. She just wanted to help him, and perhaps, ease his worries. She didn’t know why. Her feelings were messing up again.  
She met his widened eyes, seeing hope return immediately. “I will talk to Auntie, but if you could help me around the house and with the food prep, you can consider that your part of the rent.”

Kyohei almost choked on the last bit of his shrimp. He jumped and grabbed her by the shoulders and she flinched. “Really? Do you mean it?”

She covered her eyes from his blinding smile, and she felt the blood rush to her face. “Yes,” she said softly. “Now stop smiling at me.”

“But I’m so happy!” he pulled her into a deep hug. She wriggled in his grasp and when he let her go, he was still grinning. She furrowed her brow. “Thank you, Sunako-chan. Thank you.”

“Call me Sunako,” she said. “None of this -chan.” She mumbled and looked away. Her face suddenly felt hotter. He took her hands softly and squeezed them. She was still too afraid to look into his bright eyes.

“I am in your care, Sunako,” he said. He bent down and kissed her hands, and her eyes widened when she watched him. He was so happy, and any anxiety or gloom he had felt had quickly faded away from her generous offer.

“Let us work for you too, Sunako-chan!” She heard Yukinojo say behind them. She turned and saw the other three house guests looking at her expectantly.

“Hell no! This is my job,” Kyohei said defensively, and the other three withered, knowing he was getting special treatment.

“Oh, boo, no fair,” Yukinojo said.

Ranmaru chuckled lightly. “I wonder if Sunako really does love Kyouhei.”

“It’s pretty obvious,” Takenaga said with a small sigh. 

“I’m sorry,” she began, “but I only have work for one, and Kyohei is such a troublemaker at his jobs…”

“Hey! I don’t want your pity!” he exclaimed, and the others laughed while Sunako angrily pointed a spoon at him.

“You listen up, I can easily fire you if you make me mad!” she said, and he held up his hands and bowed to her.

“Yes, mistress,” he said, and Sunako didn’t want to admit that she liked the sound of that.

“Ah, Sunako-chan, you have such a pretty smile!” Yukinojo pointed out to her, and she frowned immediately, feeling embarrassed. She hadn’t realized she’d smiled too.

She turned and grabbed a large butcher knife and pointed at all of them. “Now wash up, sit down, because dinner is almost ready!” 

They all stood rigidly in attention. “Yes, mistress,” they said, all mimicking Kyohei, and they took off to get ready for dinner. Kyohei stayed for a moment and stared at her. Absently, he reached out and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear that had come out of her ponytail.

“Sunako, I want to thank you again for making me your employee,” he said in a soft voice.

She paused, feeling something funny in her chest as her emotions ran wild to his touch. What was happening to her?

“Don’t mention it,” she mumbled, turning to focus on the food. Kyohei took the hint to leave her alone, but before he was out the door she added, “We’ll see if you’ll still be thanking me when you find out what I’ll have you do.”

He turned around and shot her another dazzling smile. “Bring it on, horror girl.”

Their eyes met, and she shot him her own sinister smile. She nodded. Sunako always did like a challenge, and as for what tasks to give him, well, she was just going to have to get creative.

END


End file.
